


抓只雪兔当老婆（十四）

by rainbowness19



Series: 雪兔 [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Series: 雪兔 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619107
Kudos: 15





	抓只雪兔当老婆（十四）

这新婚洞房夜生生弄的莫关山三天下不了床，贺天事后做小伏低的哄了又哄，「也许你都有我的宝宝了，孕夫可不能生气哦！」人逢喜事精神爽，贺天觉得自己的心脏病都快痊愈了，干起活来完全不知道累，标记过后贺天彻底感觉到了那种心情的牵动感，他们二人此生算是彻底捆绑了，真是美好。展正希站在诊所前看那新婚燕尔的楞小子嘴都咧后脑勺去了，打心底里替他高兴，「嘿！怎么样?」趁这位媳妇迷路过喊住他，「什么怎么样？」贺天装大傻，「那画本啊！」展正希丢过去一个果子，「跟我讲讲，做了几招啊——这次没流鼻血吧，没晕过去吧?」贺天扔了果子一把揽过展正希的脖子，夹在腋下，「你还敢嘲笑我?！」「哈哈哈哈哈！之前也不是谁色欲攻心的！」  
俩人正闹着，就见寸头从远处跌跌撞撞，一步三哆嗦的跑过来 「跑…跑……跑了！」  
「你怎么了?什么跑了?」  
「媳妇！你媳妇！」寸头喘的肺都要出来了，脸白的吓人，「莫…莫关山！」  
「你把话说清楚！」贺天揪住寸头的脖子将人提了起来。  
「你别这样……」展正希扶住贺天的手，「你慢慢说」  
贺天刚刚这一嗓子工坊里的人都朝这边看，这媳妇刚到了手就跑了，这也太尴尬了吧。  
「他…他上午……去找我，说北边的林子里有果子，对贺天的心脏好，让我带他去……」寸头接过见一递过来的水，咕咚咕咚喝了几口，恢复点气力，「我哪敢带他去啊，我就说你去找贺天吧，他说贺天知道，同意了，我真是没多想就带他去了……」  
「放屁！北边的林子哪有果树，全是烧柴用的杉树！」贺天脸色铁青，紧皱眉头，北边的林子全是悬崖峭壁，只有一条小路能通往山下，莫不是……  
「是啊！我俩去了什么也没有，他突然说要上厕所……我也不好盯着，我就去周围转转，没想到再一回头，人就不见了！」寸头急的吼出了哭腔，看着并不像说谎，寸头是族里有名的老实人，人也比较胆小，这等事他不敢编排。  
贺天听后沉默了一会儿，摘下木工工具包，就往村子外跑，展正希担心他出事「见一你去通知贺大哥和丘嫂，我和寸头陪他去！」

北边的林子郁郁葱葱，高树矮丛，满布荆棘，就算是狼族的伐木工进了这林子也需得小心翼翼，划伤破皮那是常事，加之这片林子有毒性的植物不在少数，不及时处理导致毒发伤亡也不是新鲜事，在这种环境下，莫关山一个细皮嫩肉的外族人，受伤的可能性很大，但相对的，他在这些半人高的树丛里藏起来也会更容易。起初寻找时，贺天还想着许是莫关山受伤了不能动弹，并不是逃跑了，毕竟他已经和自己成婚并且被标记了，心甘情愿，不可能不顾及情意突然逃跑，可联合了族里多名伐木工找了一天一夜，奈何林子太大，几个人所及之处还不足林子的三分之一，最有经验的黄大哥从那条通往山下的陡峭山路回来，无奈的摇摇头，扔给贺天一个小荷包，贺天见状一屁股坐在地上，这只高大的雄性无法控制的流着泪，荷包上歪歪扭扭的「天」是莫关山绣的，里面装着贺天的生辰牌，现下这牌子都撇下了，怕是真的离开自己了，泪水划过被荆棘刮伤的脸颊，那沙痛感远不及内心苦楚的十分之一，他不明白为何莫关山要来这片凶险的林子里，他忆起早晨离家时他还亲亲自己的脸颊，努力的挺起小肚子，说要等他回家，左不过半日，就出了这等事，贺呈脸黑的像锅底，看着弟弟坐在地上哭的凄惨，倒不是嫌丢人，也不是气莫关山一走了之，而是真真心疼，自己就这么一个弟弟，第一次交付真心，到头来是这么个结果，引人唏嘘，双臂托着贺天的腋下，欲把人从冰凉的土地上拽起来，想不到这小子却撒了泼，一把揪起寸头，把他往荆棘上甩，「人呐！人他妈的是你带走的！人呐！我看你是活腻了！」  
寸头哪见过这阵仗，摔的七荤八素，脸被刮花了，蜷着腿躲避随时可能落下的拳头，颤颤巍巍的「我…我…我不知道，真的！」转头向贺呈求助，「贺大哥……我冤枉……他…我……」  
「你把他藏起来了……」贺天发了狂，眼睛红的可怖，嘴唇却是惨白「你本就喜欢他…你藏起了他！你交出来！……」跪在地上伸手扼住寸头的脖子。  
「好了！胡闹！」贺呈发了怒，一脚踹在贺天的后腰，贺天顺势脱力的倒在地上，念叨着「他走了…走了…不回来了…也不要我了…不要了…」这一夜他把二十年的眼泪全流完了，遇到了，得到了，爱了，如今又失去了。贺天想起莫关山情动时问他那句——这是梦吗？倒想是个梦，梦醒了就笑骂自己为了梦中人流了泪。

阿丘看着贺天手捂着头蹲在墙角，又看看这一屋子伤的伤，闷的闷，张张嘴总想着该说点什么，「你不是标记他了么！你就一点感觉也没有?」见一觉得不可思议，展正希标记他后，见一那些小动作小心思都逃不过展正希，这是一种特殊的「心有灵犀」  
「一点感觉也没有……」贺天摇摇头「没有……」  
展正希叹口气，停下为寸头疗伤的手，转头朝 见一摇摇头，示意他不要再讲下去。  
屋内又陷入一片死寂，阿丘搓着手看贺呈那张大黑脸，用脚尖踢踢他，这对夫妻打了哑谜  
——你好歹说两句……劝劝  
——劝什么我就说不让他娶，当初就该扔了  
——你现在马后炮有什么用！  
——那你说点有用的……  
这哑谜没打完，外面就闹哄哄的有人低吼，还夹杂着雌性的喊叫，贺天猛的站起身「回来了……！」打开门却又是满脸失望，是安妮，见一翻了个白眼，这续弦的也来的太快了，苍蝇不成?！  
「说！」安大叔把安妮推在地上，安妮险些来个狗啃泥。  
「关我什么事！」安妮磕磕巴巴「我…是他！是莫关山！那天…突…突然找我！」安妮水光琳琳的眸子盯着贺天「他说他想回家，问我有没有什么小路！」  
「放屁！刚结完婚他不可能想走！」贺天怒的一拍桌子，完全不信。  
「怎么不可能！」安妮直起身，看着满屋子的父老乡亲，「你们都爱这只小兔子！可他呢！你们知道他想的什么嘛?他说他看你们每天茹毛饮血恶心的很！他说他要在贺天最幸福的时候离开，给贺天致命一击，他怎么会不恨！好好的有家回不了，被困在这肉食的族落！他从来没有爱过你吧！是你自作多情！」安妮一口气嚷完这些话，也控制不住，哭着跑出了门。

贺天一时间没反应过来，安妮虽是娇嗔任性了些，可也从未做过什么害人的勾当，此番话语虽是语气生硬，但也有几分道理，贺天彻底傻了，他没想到这其中的弯弯绕如此之多，难道……从头到尾……都是……自作多情?「不…不可能」干涸的眼窝又涌出泪，那些朝夕相处体现的情愫，那些情动时刻的承诺断不可能骗人的，莫关山心思单纯喜怒哀乐都表现在脸上，怎么会有这么多的心机  
「我等你回家！」「哥哥！」「我喜欢你呀！」「你真好！」……  
莫关山啜着笑意的字字句句无限回荡在贺天耳边，闯荡在胸腔，如若这一切都是假的，贺天胸口一股阵痛鲜血冲出口，「不可能……」

自此之后贺天愈发的沉默寡言，不顾及身体加入伐木组，每天都要去北边的林子里，「活要见人，死要见尸」贺天就是把北边林子翻了面，也要找到莫关山。事与愿违，一月有余，人没有尸也不见，贺天深夜抱着莫关山的衣物，嗅闻着上面还残存莫关山身上的气味，却是一滴泪也流不出了。  
恐怕已经怀孕了吧，挺着小肚子爬那高高的雪山会不会出事?也对，他下定决心走又怎么会顾及与自己的孩子，初见时那双警惕的眼睛贺天现在想想怎么都觉得满是恨意。他恨极了自己吧，恨极了这些肉食族，狼族和绑架贩售他的豺狗在他眼里都是一丘之貉吧……  
贺呈看他那失魂落魄的样子也是恨铁不成钢，以他那精神状态，还伐木?哪天锯了自己的腿都不晓得，便和族长申请让他在家静修，谁知这疯子每天守在族落大门口，迷茫的看着远处……


End file.
